twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kirby Phelps (PK)/Breaking Dawn thoughts...
this angry rant blog is part of my user page THE worst entry in the Twilight Saga. I'm sorry, but I do NOT like it. I HATE it. With a BURNING passion. This book really pissed me off. Whenever I think about Breaking Dawn in anyway, I get angry. After reading it once, I never wanted to experience it again, it was so terrible. I try really hard to ignore Breaking Dawn, pretend it never happened, but it DID happen and I'm forced to accept that. *sigh* First of all, as I read Breaking Dawn, it didn't feel very Twilight-ish to me. The romance in Breaking Dawn was seriously lacking. Ironically BECAUSE Edward and Bella got married. It was more romantic when they were still working towards the forever and working around all their obstacles. Well now they're married and everything's settled down. A lot of the events seem more...what's the word...darker or unusual for Twilight I guess. First of all, how could Bella have gotten pregnant if vampires don't have bodily fluids or working organs? Like they're described, they're just walking statues. Unless Meyer meant, they don't have any bodily fluids EXCEPT semen. And also, if vampires are frozen in their current state and their bodies can't change at all physically, then how the hell did Edward get an erection to provide the "vampire semen"? Makes no sense. It also seems like the whole baby thing butchered everyone's character and personality. I never expected Edward to so desperately allow Bella to have sex with Jacob, just so she can have a baby. Didn't know Sam could suddenly, out of nowhere, be willing to kill Bella because he's scared of what might or might not happen. Jacob suddenly wanting to kill the Cullens more than anything, and then, just as suddenly, starts acting friendly towards them. Bella suddenly wanting to KILL her best friend who she use to be in love with. Everyone who had a good character in the other books are now merely a hollow shell of what they once were. It felt like everyone's character, personality, and actions drastically changed simply so that the events of Breaking Dawn would play out how Meyer wanted them. I wish she had stopped to think "Would Sam, Jacob, Bella, etc actually do this?" So many things happen in Breaking Dawn that really shouldn't have, either because it made no sense or it just makes things better for Bella. Even though Bella gets sick from the sight and smell of blood, she was able to drink gallons of it and like it. The baby couldn't have affected all of her senses that much, could it? Jacob imprinting on Renesmee is one of the biggest things I hate...no, scratch that. It IS the biggest thing I hate. It makes no sense. Why would Jacob imprint on Renesmee of all things? Jacob hated Renesmee more than anything, he wanted her dead. But then he sees her and suddenly (i've been saying suddenly a lot) he imprints. But why her? She's a half vampire, half of her is the natural enemy of Jacob. It makes no sense. Plus, Renesmee shouldn't be able to have babies (considering she stops changing at 7 years and becomes like any female vampire), and I remember reading that another possible reason wolves imprint is to make the best offspring. So how would Jacob and Renesmee be able to do that? It also pisses me off how Jacob could be in love with Bella throughout the series, but then all that love is just thrown out the window, and replaced with the love for a baby. And not just any baby, the daughter of the woman he use to love and his one true enemy. It's like a sick joke that Jacob is forced to enjoy. And no matter how you look at it, Jacob imprinting on a baby kind of makes him a pedo. You can go on saying that Jacob only wants Nessie to be happy and healthy. But the fact is, Jacob is loving and caring for a little baby girl who he will some day, in 7 years, start kissing and having sex with. They sure grow up fast, eh Jacob. Now, go bang her! UGH! Jacob didn't even want to imprint, the idea made him mad. He didn't want his feelings for Bella to disappear either. If the old Jacob could see the new Jacob, I bet he'd be pissed. Bella's love for Jacob disappears too. Not sure if it's because she became a vampire or if it's because of the imprinting. But the love is definitely gone, I mean Bella tried to kill Jacob. She tried to KILL her best friend who she use to be in love with. Seems pretty lame how a novel about romance could make two people just fall out of love in an instant like that. And Bella and Jacob's love was the only love in the series that was actually real and normal, rather than magical. Apparently normal love is banned in the Twilight universe. I mean GOD, imprinting goes against everything Jacob stood for. The moment he imprinted, Jacob died in my mind. That's not Jacob, that's not the Jacob I know and love (no homo). That's some pedowolf who has become the Cullens new pet. Super lame. The one big thing that made Jacob who he is, was his extreme love for Bella and concern for her well being. He was a huge character because he was extremely important in Bella's life. Not anymore. Now that that's gone, he's not even an important character anymore. He's just there. Seriously, Bella and Jacob didn't interact very much in Book 3 like they use to in the past. They didn't show nearly the same type of love for each other (friendship-wise or lover-wise). It makes me wonder what the hell was the point of all that suffering and struggling if it was just going to end with this dull outcome. I really liked the love triangle and I was hoping SM would actually GO SOMEWHERE with it in the end. ARGH!! If Jacob HAS to imprint on Renesmee, the least Meyer could have done was show them 7 years later as a couple. Instead we just have to assume that everything works out. ....Actually, scratch that idea. I do NOT want to see that. *shudder* It actually felt like Bella and Jacob were forced into just being friends. Jacob with his imprinting and Bella with her becoming a vampire. Their love for each other didn't naturally disappear over time, it vanished in an instant. It's like Meyer was thinking "OH! I forgot, Bella and Jacob are still in love. Well we need to fix that. Imprint. Done." LAME. And the whole imprinting thing just seems lazy on Meyer's part. Now she doesn't have to bother actually developing Jake and Nessie's relationship, because it's already set in stone with imprinting. I went into Breaking Dawn also expecting to like Renesmee, but I didn't. Just like her parents, she has no personality. She barely even talks. She just slaps you on the face and shows you what she's thinking. Maybe the characters can get something out of that, but I the reader, cannot. And I absolutly hate what she represents. She is the center of attention in Breaking Dawn because she's apparently sooooo wonderful. She's soooooo perfect. She's all rainbows, sparkles, and butterflies. BLECH! Every single problem that Bella would've had to deal with (including problems Nessie started in the first place) is solved because of Renesmee. It's just terrible writing. Renesmee is Twilight's precious little deus ex machina. She solved all the problems, but she also brought all the crap. Everything I hate about Breaking Dawn is all because of that demon spawn. Now lets move on to things that happen simply to make things perfect for Bella. Everyone predicted that Bella would be a bloodthirsty, uncontrollable newborn who would need to be far away from her family and friends for at least a few years. But no, she has extremely good control over herself and defies everything that a newborn should be, perfect outcome. Bella should have had to say goodbye to everything in Forks. But no, Jacob imprints on Renesmee so he and the pack can't attack the Cullens, and Charlie gets told everything that's necessary so she won't have to move away or say goodbye to him, perfect outcome. The Volturi were coming to kill everyone and there should have been some kind of battle, they were prepared and everything. But no, because of Bella's new power and Alice finding another vampire/human hybrid in the world, the book ends very anti-climacticly and there's no final battle. PERFECTLY LAME OUTCOME! It didn't take me long to figure out why Jacob imprinted on Nessie. The answer's simple, to make things better for Bella. Now Bella doesn't have to move or say goodbye to Jacob. Jacob's false imprinted happiness doesn't matter as long as Bella gets her perfect ending. That's what Breaking Dawn comes down to, Bella's perfectly perfect sunshine, rainbows, and vampire sparkles ending. Even though Bella's a terrible character who made so many stupid mistakes throughout the series, she NEEDED to get everything she ever wanted even though the b**ch didn't deserve any of it. Why? Because Meyer loves Bella ever so much. F**king Mary Sue! There are so many other things about Breaking Dawn that I could complain about, but I realize that this rant is becoming quite long. There are SOME things about Breaking Dawn that I did like. Seth and Leah get more character developement, we learn of Alec's power, we finally meet the Denali coven, and I love reading from Jacob's perspective (even though it's not that fun when he's so depressed...still better than Bella). It's because of these things that I can't completely ignore Breaking Dawn. If Meyer could have somehow fit those things into Eclipse, I could ignore Breaking Dawn completely. I realize that many people do like Breaking Dawn, so sorry if I offended you. But Breaking Dawn, to me, was a story that got worse and worse and ended before it could get better. Book 1 and Book 2 were bad, very bad, but Jacob imprinting and the start of Book 3 is when Breaking Dawn became ABSOLUTE SH*T to me. *sigh* :( “We have plenty of time to work on it,” I reminded him. “Forever and forever and forever,” he murmured. “That sounds exactly right to me.” '' ''And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever. the end ....Really? ಠ_ಠ Here's a hilarious comic that I agree with 100% Category:Blog posts